Old Loves, Old Hatreds
by Wakka02
Summary: Misty. Assassin of those too powerful to touch, too evil to let go. Receiving a mission, she finally gets her chance at vengeance but her partner is the one man whom she never wants to see again: Ash Ketchum. THIS STORY IS A REPOST!
1. Assassination

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Assassination**_

The party was proceeding along fine. Shouts of gaiety and loud, raucous laughter could be heard from outside the mansion. The black robed figure moved across the hall, trying hard not to attract attention, which wasn't hard; most of the guests were dressed in such weird fashions that another uniquely dressed person was hardly noticed. Long, fast strides took the shadow across the large room in a matter of seconds, where it pulled open the hidden double doors as silently as it could, making sure none saw the action.

Behind the hidden door, a passageway stretched out in front of the shade. It was pitch black, perfect for the figure. It blended in with the darkness, becoming one with it and moving unseen through the corridor. At the very end, a faint light could be seen; as the figure drew nearer, it heard hushed voices, growing louder as it approached. At last, the figure drew close enough to hear parts of the conversation and distinguish the words.

"I tell you, Carlon, this is hundred percent quality goods! This price is the cheapest you'll find anywhere!"

"Don't try lying to me, Martiv. I'm not an idiot you know…"

The figure smiled into the darkness. Martiv – One of the leading drug dealers of Russia, and at the same time the Foreign Minister. Carlon – The biggest drug distributor of the USA cum Vice-Secretary. Perfect, both targets in the same room. The figure reached for the gun in her pocket, readying herself to burst into the room and –

Movement. She froze. From the other end of the corridor footsteps were heard. She melted back into the shadows, hoping to avoid detection. Her heart sank as a beam of light shone past her; the men had a torch. No help for it; she'd have to take them down as quickly as possible.

She waited till the last possible moment, just before the beam hit her before leaping. She counted two of them; with luck, she could take both down without her marks noticing. She leaped into the light, catching the guards by surprise; a flying kick caught one on the jaw and he crumpled onto the floor. She was a pro; she knew a blow to the jaw would immobilize for several minutes at least. The other guard opened his mouth to give a shout, but a hand shot out and covered it. His eyes widened as another hand punched into his stomach. His eyeballs rolled upwards before going limp.

Shouts from inside the room told her that the game was up; it was now or never. She burst through the door, only to be greeted by the sight of two backs running away from her. No matter; with their speed, catching up was no problem. Giving chase, she caught up with them both in a few seconds, tackling them into the wall. The token resistance they put up wasn't worth mentioning; they were trained as drug dealers, not fighters. After a short, brutal scene of violence, both men were incapacitated, lying on the floor groaning in pain.

"Who are you?" Martiv screamed, fear and desperation evident in his voice, "I'm warning you, I am the Foreign Minister of Russia! Harm me and you're dead! I demand to know who you are NOW!"

The figure shook her head wordlessly. Taking out a card from within her robes, she showed it to the two men. Their eyeballs widened significantly, and both began to scream in horror. She silenced both quickly with her readied pistol. She left both bodies there – it would take days before they were found – leaving beside them the card she had shown them.

_The PAA_

_Pokémon's Assassination Association_

_Justice will be served to those who deserve it, even if the law cannot touch them._

A/N: Yeah, I know that this doesn't seem like a Pokémon fic at all, and really shouldn't be here in the Pokémon section, but trust me, it is. Really! Oh, and R&R, would you? Thanks:P


	2. Her Last

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Her Last**_

The black figure moved swiftly across the grounds of the mansion. She could still hear the sounds of the party-makers going on; they were still blissfully ignorant of what had happened behind that hidden door. Snorting in contempt, she called her Starmie and Teleported herself back to Headquarters.

-Back at HQ-

The white halls of the PAA HQ blurred into vision as the scene outside the mansion faded away. The figure walked briskly up to the reception desk, where a wizened old woman sat, typing away on a laptop.

"Storm reporting. Mission accomplished." The woman held her wrinkled hand out wordlessly, not even lifting her head from the screen. Storm passed her PAA ID to her; she slotted it into a tiny niche on the side of her laptop. The following words appeared on the screen:

_Codename: Storm_

_Real name: Misty Waterflower_

_Age: 22_

_Mission: Assassinate Martiv Colonov (Russian) and Carlon Marks (American)_

_Missions taken to date: 231_

_Missions accomplished: 229_

_Pokémon owned: Starmie (Level 98), Staryu (Level 86), Togetic (Level 89), Blastoise (Level 91), Golduck (Level 93), Poliwrath (Level 90)_

"Pokémon and moves used?" The old woman asked.

"Starmie, Teleport." The old woman nodded and typed the information in.

"Good job. You will receive your reward in 24 hours."

"Thanks." Retrieving her ID, Misty strode away from the reception desk into the cafeteria, looking for a drink to ease her thirst. As she walked, she pulled off the black hood of the robe, revealing her long, auburn hair. She tied it up so that it did not fall over her shoulders; she hated it when it did that. Not only was it uncomfortable (in her opinion anyway), it was also inconvenient to move around in, for the long hair always managed to get in her way. Besides, she had never worn that hairstyle since that night…

"ID?" The mechanical voice broke her out of her reverie. She presented it in front of the scanner, which beeped accordingly. The metal doors whooshed open to admit her. She walked in, looking around for a table to sit at.

"Storm?" A voice behind her caused her to whirl around, falling into a fighting position. A tall, spiky haired man stood in front of her. Holding his hands up, Brock laughed, "Hey, no need to get all worked up." Misty let her hands fall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What is it, Commander?"

"I'd like to see you in my room. Now, please." Brock said. Misty couldn't read the expression on his face; before she could ask further, Brock had already turned around and led the way. Misty followed quickly.

-In the Commander's room-

Misty closed the door behind her. She looked about the large, spacious room; it was furnished in such a way that it was elegant yet could allow for a hasty retreat if the situation demanded it. At the PAA, you had to watch your own back at all times; you never know when a bullet hole might be made in it. Brock was sitting in the massive armchair at his desk (obviously bulletproofed at the back), with his hands crossed on the heavy wooden desk (which contained, by the way, a button at the floor to raise the alarm at any given moment), inviting her to sit opposite him. Misty pulled a similar armchair and sat in it.

"Storm – "

Misty laughed. "Call me Misty, brother. You know there isn't a need to be so formal when we're alone like this." Brock chuckled a bit (was there a sad note to his laughter? Misty couldn't tell) and replied, "Alright, Misty. I have a new mission for you.

Misty stared. It was unusual, to say the least, for missions to be _assigned_ to you like this, let alone for the Commander of the PAA to do it. Missions were usually posted on the PAA website for all to see and choose whether they wanted to take it; for a mission to be given to you was, well, just not done.

"I know that this is highly out of order," Brock said hastily as he saw the astonished look in her eyes, "but the client specifically stated that you take this task." Misty pulled herself together, wiping the rare show of emotion from her facial expression and asked, "And who is the client?"

Brock paused a while, then replied, "The Queen of England."

Misty made no effort at disguising her surprise this time. She stared in disbelief at her god-brother, not daring to believe that this was true. The Queen…? What had she done to deserve such credit? True, she HAD completed the second-most number of missions in the Association, most of them being SS-ranked difficulty, but so what? A question popped into her mind, but she angrily pushed it aside.

"Who's the mark?"

Brock got up from his armchair and moved to the large LCD TV screen on the other side of the room. Picking up a remote control from the couch, he flicked the screen on. Misty got her third shock of the day.

_Gary Blues, Chaperone to the Queen_

_Crimes: Murder, smuggling, rape, high treason_

_Gary Blues has committed several crimes in the past. Lately, intelligence has shown that he has been plotting to overthrow the Crown and seize it for himself. No solid evidence has been found, however. The Crown is unable to move against him; should the Crown wait any longer, it is feared that it will be too late. The PAA is thus charged with the act of removing him from society._

And below the words showed the picture of a man in his thirties, with brown, spiky hair and a smirk on his face. Misty knew this man; knew him too well. Misty also knew the victims of his murder crimes: her parents. Misty began to shiver; not in fear or cold, but in delight and anticipation. A smile appeared on her face; an evil, horrific sort of smile. Oh, how she had waited for this day to come! And now, with the mission handed to her on a velvet cushion, how could she refuse?

"Misty." Misty started, looking up at the Commander. He had a saddened look on his face, as he remembered how she had looked when she first saw her target. Misty couldn't understand it; surely he should be happy that she had finally gotten her chance at revenge? This was the reason why she had joined the PAA after all…

"Misty, please refuse this mission."

The red-haired girl was shocked. Refuse THIS mission? The mission she had waited for for so long? He must be insane to even suggest it! Misty opened her mouth to speak, but Brock held up a hand signaling silence.

"Misty, listen to me. You've changed, girl. You aren't the Misty I knew six years ago. You've become a… killing machine. I don't want you to be like this. That look on your face… You'd think that you actually believed that killing people was right, that it was common even. No, Misty, I think you do believe that. You're not like anything you once were before you entered the PAA. You've forgotten that we kill only to protect the people, not for our own personal interest!" Brock turned away after his tirade ended, refusing to look at her.

Several times, Misty had opened her mouth to speak, but she could not find the words to retort nor the heart to do so. He was right; she knew it. Yet, this mission was one she couldn't ignore; one she needed to do.

The silence stretched for several long, awkward moments. Finally, Misty broke it.

"Brock, I can't. I can't refuse this mission. I need to do it, Brock. It is my – "

"Your what? Your right? Your duty? You know that this isn't true, Misty. You want to do it. You've desired it for years; I know, I've watched you throughout six years. Not once have you forgotten your grievance. And yet, I could not find the heart in me to stem it, to make you forget it, to make you carry on in life. But now, I can. Now, I – "

"Brock, I'll quit the PAA if you let me have this mission."

Brock stopped. It was his turn to stare at Misty. Quit the PAA? But the PAA was her life, her home. Where would she go if she quit the Association? And yet, a part of Brock wanted to let her do it; after all, she deserved it, did she not? She'd witnessed the death of her parents with her own eyes; it was no wonder that she harbored such anger towards the man. Furthermore, letting her quit the PAA was what Brock had secretly wished for in the past years; each time his god-sister went on a mission, Brock prayed that she would be safe. Having lost all his family members, Brock did not wish to lose the auburn haired girl he had doted upon since young.

Brock struggled with himself. Half of him didn't want her to accept the mission; another half strove to let her carry on with it. In the end, desire for her safety won out. Brock sighed; he was about to lose one of his best agents.

"The mission will be hard, Misty. Gary has more guards than you have ever faced before…"

"Don't worry about me, Brock. When have you known me to be taken down by guards?" Misty laughed, her heart bounding in joy.

"True, but at least I'll be more at ease knowing that you'll have a partner with you."

"A _partner_?"

"Yes, a partner. The Queen also asked for him to be included in this mission. I hope you aren't too offended for my neglecting to tell you this."

Misty brushed it aside. "No matter, as long as he doesn't get in my way. Does he have any real experience?"

"Oh yes… More experience than you, in fact…"

A growing suspicion began to grow in Misty's heart. More experienced than her? There was only one such man in the PAA, and that was…

Brock pressed a button on the remote, and the screen changed again. Misty stared in horror.

_Codename: Red_

_Real name: Ash Ketchum_

_Age: 24_

_Missions taken to date: 356_

_Missions accomplished: 356_

_Pokémon owned: Pikachu (Level 100), Blastoise (Level 100), Charizard (Level 100), Venusaur (Level 100), Pidgeot (Level 100), Alakazam (Level 100)_

"Your partner. Red a.k.a Ash Ketchum."

A/N: Whoo! Longest chapter I've ever written… Forgive me, but I'm a newbie writer and haven't written anything that's very long… By the way I didn't really know Gary's first name when I first wrote this, so I just made it up. He's called Blue in the game, so I just wrote Blues. Sounds as nice as Gary Oak, so I used it. R&R, people. :)


	3. Revealed: Her Story

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Revealed: Her Story**_

"NO!" Misty shouted. She was so loud that a passing secretary could hear her through the thick door of the room (and believe me, that is a VERY thick door).

"Misty, be reasonable – "

"No! I will NOT work with him! Have you forgotten what he did to me, Brock?! Have you forgotten what he did to my family, my sisters?! I hate him as much as I hate Gary!" Misty was becoming hysterical. Brock, having never seen Misty lose control of herself before, was unsure of how to deal with the situation. He attempted to cut her off many times, but was shouted down each time. Finally, Brock picked up the glass of water that was perpetually on his table and splashed its contents on her face.

Misty gasped, stunned momentarily. Her anger, far from being doused by the cold water, blazed up even higher. She opened her mouth to begin again, but Brock's hand shot out to cover it even before she could react.

"Be careful of who you're speaking to, young lady," Brock growled at her. He removed his hand from her mouth and walked back to the screen. Misty released the breath she had unconsciously been holding. It was easy to underestimate this man. Brock was usually so obscure you would forget that he was in the same room the moment you took your attention away from him, and he didn't seem intimidating at all. Yet, he had made it to Commander of the PAA. His skills as both an assassin and a fighter were almost legendary, yet conversing with this man made you think it was all a fiction, so friendly and peace-loving he seemed.

Brock sat back down at his desk, leaning back and surveying Misty slowly. Misty took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then walked to the seat she had previously occupied and sat down. Brock gave a small nod indicating his approval, then continued on with the briefing.

"You will have Red as your partner, Misty – "

"But I don't WANT him to be my partner! He'll just get in my way! I HATE him!"

"You know that isn't true, Misty. He's the most qualified of all of us to handle this mission, which will be the PAA's most dangerous one in its history. Do not take Gary for granted, girl; he's the most well-protected man out there besides maybe the President of the USA, and I'm not even sure that holds true anymore. To make matters worse, Gary has one of the best skills I've ever known both as a trainer and a fighter; I'm not sure that even I can match up against him. You need Red, Misty."

"But I – "

"Do you want this mission or not?"

"Yes, but – "

"No buts, then. Any more protests and I'm taking you off this mission." Misty halted in mid-sentence. This was a large threat indeed; she had yearned for this mission for the past six years, and she was not going to give it up so easily. But with Red…?

"Brock, you don't understand. He as much as killed my sisters, Brock…" Misty began again. Brock said nothing. Misty tried once more, "He… He killed my sisters! My last remaining family! I can't forgive him for that! I'll never forgive him! Please Brock, don't make me do this…" Misty began to cry, tears streaming from her eyes. Brock moved around the table quickly to Misty's side, consoling her as best he could. When her tears stopped, Brock asked gently, "What happened that night? You never told me. You never told anyone, for that matter. How am I to understand, if you do not wish to tell me?"

Misty sniffed a few more times, maintaining her silence. Brock sighed; it looked as if he was not going to get the answer out of her. If this went on, it might affect the mission in disastrous ways. Brock cared too much for his baby sister to take any risks with her. He could not bear losing his last loved one to the cruel fates of the world.

"Look, Misty. If you don't give me an answer, I will be forced to take extreme measures."

Misty said nothing. She looked at anywhere but him – the carpeting, the ceiling, the lights… What did he know anyway? Men. They were all the same. Forcing her to do things she didn't want to, threatening her when she refused. It had been the same when she had been with _him_ too…

Brock looked at her stony face and sighed yet again. Walking to the intercom, he spoke into it.

"Daisy? Yes, this is the Commander. Get Red in my room now." Misty looked at him in shock.

"Brock, you wouldn't!" she cried out. Brock gave her a grim look and said, "Since you are unwilling to provide me with a satisfactory answer, Misty, I will ask the other party about this. Your obvious unwillingness to cooperate with your specified partner might very well jeopardize this mission and put both your lives at risk. I care too much for you to allow you to do so, Misty." He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she stiffened and stood up, going to the farthest corner of the room. Before Brock could call her back, the door to his room opened, admitting the 24-year-old Ash Ketchum.

"You called for me Commander?" Ash enquired. Brock nodded heavily. "Come in."

"Yes si-" Ash stopped. He had caught sight of Misty. His expression became one of mixed emotions, and he nearly took a step towards her. Catching himself, he turned with obvious reluctance to the Commander.

"What is it, sir?"

"Ash Ketchum, agent of the PAA. I would like to know what happened between you and Misty Waterflower three years ago, when the Waterflower sisters passed away." Brock said in an official tone. Ash looked away from both Commander and Misty, who was now glaring at him with a look of pure hatred.

"I… have no reply, sir."

"Red, this is not a request. It is an official command, given to you by your Commander. You are in no position to refuse."

Ash remained silent. He looked at Misty, who looked away the moment their eyes caught. Ash gazed back at his superior, a pleading look on his face.

"Old friend, please," he pleaded. Brock continued to look at him expectantly. Several seconds passed before Misty burst out, "If he won't say it, I will!"

Brock looked at her in surprise, but indicated for her to go on. Misty continued, "It was on my 145th mission. _He _was assigned as my partner," she indicated Ash with an angry jerk of her head, "and my sisters as radio backup. They were to operate from outside the grounds, in the nearby forest.

"Our target was the Chancellor of Britain. As is with powerful people, he was heavily guarded. We managed to enter the grounds of his mansion without detection, but we were spotted just as we were breaking in. The alarm was raised; we successfully took out most of the guards, but I sustained an injury to my left thigh. Unable to run normally, Ash left me to give chase after the fleeing Chancellor, who had escaped the mansion with a few bodyguards. I sprinted along as best as I could, but lost sight of them in the forest quickly.

"Then I heard the screams… The screams of…" Misty's voice wavered and broke off. Her shoulders began to shudder as silent sobs wracked her. Ash looked uncomfortable as Brock offered her a drink of water. After a few gulps of the liquid, Misty calmed down enough to go on.

"The screams came from the direction they had run off to. I moved as quickly as I could through the forest, but my injury prevented me from moving very fast. By the time I reached the source of the screams, they had stopped. I saw... I saw…" Misty's voice broke off again. She took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"I saw the bodies of my sisters in the clearing, and three other corpses of the guards of the Chancellor. Ash was nowhere to be seen, but there were two black-clothed men with guns standing there, getting ready to finish off Daisy. She was still alive at the time I reached the scene. If I had moved faster… I might have…

But no. I shouted out in fury, giving the men a moment's warning. They fired quickly and then turned to face me. In my fury I killed them both. I tried reviving my sisters, but it was too late; they were gone. Then I heard more screams – this time, they belonged to the Chancellor. A shot, and they ended abruptly. A few moments later Ash came back. I asked him what had happened. He told me that he had chased the Chancellor to the forest; halfway through the Chancellor told his men to turn around and kill him. Ash had obviously given them the slip in his hurry to catch up with the Chancellor. The guards had then stumbled upon the clearing where my sisters were acting as radio backup.

You see, Brock? If he had taken out the guards first, my sisters would not have died! My sisters would still be alive today! But no, he went after the Chancellor first, not giving a damn about my sisters! He knew that they were in that general direction! By evading the guards, he effectively sentenced my sisters to death! _He killed my sisters!"_


	4. Revealed: His Story

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Revealed: His Story**_

Misty's outburst ended as abruptly as it began. She finished by glaring at Ash, breathing hard. Then she turned on her heel and all but ran out the door. Ash made to move as if to hold her back, but Brock laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. Ash tried to shrug it off angrily, but Brock's hand was firm. By the time Ash was free of Brock's hand Misty had already disappeared out of the door. Frustrated, Ash turned on his friend.

"What did you hold me back for?!" He shouted angrily. Brock shook his head. "What would be the point of holding her back?"

"So that I could explain! That I did what I did for a reason! Do you think I'm a heartless soul, a man who could leave others to die for the sake of completing a mission?!"

"So tell me. What was this reason? What made you act as you did, what made you act so unlike the Ash I knew?" Brock's eyes were flinty. After hearing what Misty had said, Brock was feeling extremely hostile towards his friend to say the least.

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"…Alright. Let me start from the part where I left Misty behind then. Up till the point where I went on ahead to chase the Chancellor, Misty's account was accurate. When she said that I had 'given them the slip', however, she's wrong. She does not know what had happened, why I left the Waterflower sisters behind that night.

"True, I ran after the Chancellor, and he had set his guards upon me. I had also succeeded in getting ahead of them. But I had not 'given them to slip', as she claims I did. Instead, I met up with the Waterflower sisters some time while the guards were still on my tail. They told me to go ahead and capture the Chancellor, that I was no match for five guards alone. I must admit that they were right. Skilled though I was, I could not possibly hope to take out five armed guards armed with nothing but my pistol and come out unscathed.

"I didn't want to at first. But as the sounds of the Chancellor growing fainter in front and the crashes the guards made from behind growing stronger, I was left with little choice. I went on ahead, trusting that the Waterflower sisters were more than enough to handle five guards."

"But the fact remains you left them there." Brock's voice was cold. "You left them there, where they were outnumbered nearly two to one."

"Look, Brock. You knew the Waterflower sisters. You knew how good they were in close quarters. Their teamwork is outstanding; three of them could wipe out a quarter of the PAA if they wished to. How they fell to a mere five guards, I will never know. I have my suspicions, though…"

"And those might be…?"

"Like I said, they are only suspicions. Nothing based on true fact. I have no idea whether they are true or not, thus they are not worth mentioning." Brock grunted. "Well, at least you should have helped them…"

"What would _you_ have done, Brock? Helped the three most powerful fighters the PAA has ever known in a fight you thought they would win? Or continued on your mission, knowing that if you didn't do so, the mark would escape you?"

Brock sighed. "I see your point, Ash. But why? Why have you not told Misty for these three, long years?"

"Told her? Told her what? She was grieving at the time, Brock. Should I tell her that her sisters had told me to leave, thus laying the blame on them? She wouldn't have believed me then. It would have made it look as if I was trying to twist my way out of the guilt. She would have said that I had abandoned them on purpose, to a fight they could not win. She did not know the prowess of her sisters at that time yet; it was easy for her to have the misconception that her sisters would have fallen due to sheer numbers alone. Nothing I could have said would have made her believe me. So I told her that I had eluded the guards, had gone for the Chancellor alone. What she told you was her own interpretation of my words."

"Then what about after the incident? It's been three years, Ash. Why have you not told her then?"

Ash's voice was heavy as he replied, "Perhaps it was my mistake. I was mourning at the time too; not for the deaths of probably the best agents the PAA had ever seen, but for the deaths of three good friends. I was not thinking straight. I believed that what Misty needed was a time to be alone, that I was not needed in that time. And it was true, she did need that.

"After that time, though, I found that a hatred for me had settled within her. I confronted her about it one day; she told me what she felt about me and what she believed I had done. She broke up with me then. I was shocked, too shocked to make things straight with her.

"After that, well, I simply have not had the chance to tell her anything. Whenever I enter a room, she immediately leaves it; she refuses to look at me when she can't. She shuns me like the plague; I can hardly catch her eye more than a few times each year, and each time I do it's full of… hatred. It's painful, Brock. I love her, and yet she treats me so. You have no idea how much pain I feel every time I see her…

"I feel that it's my fault somehow as well. You have asked me repeatedly why I did not stick with the sisters to lend them my aid, Brock. Do you think I have not considered that possibility? I have pictured countless times what might have been if I had not decided to go ahead with my mission. Perhaps they would still be alive now, and Misty and I would still be together. Or perhaps nothing would have changed, except that I would be dead as well. Or perhaps I would have died, and the three sisters lived. It is a game I often play with myself, Brock, a game that I have grown to hate over the years yet unable to stop playing it. I cannot talk to Misty when I believe that, in some measure, I was at fault as well…" Ash looked at his hands, which were trembling slightly.

Brock said nothing. He walked to the window and stood staring out of it. The silence in the room grew long and awkward. Neither spoke for several long minutes. Then Ash stood up.

"Brock. I will still take this mission. For Misty's sake, if not for anything else. I'm as concerned about her as you are; I don't want her to fall into danger either. Tell Misty that." He made as if to leave, but Brock spoke just then.

"I feel that that is something you should tell her yourself." Ash paused.

"Maybe I will."


	5. Alone

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Alone**_

Misty ran from the Commander's room, tears blinding her eyes. She heard Ash shout out after her, but she ignored him. She sprinted as fast as she could, not knowing where her legs were carrying her, but she didn't care. Reliving those memories was something which was too painful for her.

Long ago, she had shut her heart up in a box and thrown away the key. Ever since she had lost all the family members she had, Misty could no longer bear with the pain of losing loved ones. First her parents, then her sisters… It was too much. Too much. She encased her heart to protect her from that pain, showing no sign of affection to anyone. She reasoned that, if she didn't love, she wouldn't feel that pain anymore. Retelling that story had opened it just a crack, and pain seeped in continuously from that tiny opening.

Finally she stopped, gasping for air. She looked around slowly; she was in a deserted part of the PAA HQ, a part so old that no one went if they could avoid it. She glanced around, making sure no one was nearby, then sat down on a nearby stone step and began to weep.

Her mind began to wander, unbidden, to memories she had thought were sealed away inside the box along with her heart, never to be opened again. With the opening of that confinement, however, they began to rise to the surface of her mind. She remembered how her sisters were like before death, how her parents were like before death. She remembered how much she had loved them, how much they had loved her back. And she remembered Ash Ketchum; not as a hated person who had caused the deaths of her sisters, but as her fiancé.

They had been a couple, she recalled. Misty had loved him, he had loved her. He was the first one in the PAA to treat her with respect, and not like the others, who had looked at her with that pitiful look that she had grown to hate. She remembered her first encounter with Ash Ketchum. He had walked up to the table where she sat eating in the cafeteria, asking if the seat opposite her was occupied, a month after she had joined the PAA…

--------_Flashback--------_

"You're that new hand, aren't you? Misty… Winterflower?"

"Waterflower."

"Ah, yes. Waterflower. Forgive my mistake. I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. An agent here, just like you are. And… Well… There are rumors that, well, aren't very good circulating about you. I don't mean to interfere, but – Just curious, you know – I heard you lost your mother and father?" Ash enquired, looking uncomfortable. Misty paused, and then grunted noncommittally. She bent her head as if concentrating on her food, but stole a glance up at the man sitting opposite her, waiting for that look which she had come to detest.

She had found no such look on Ash's face, however. Instead, Ash's expression was unreadable as he said, "No offense, Misty – You don't mind if I call you Misty, do you?" Another grunt was his reply. Ash took that as a yes, and continued, "As I said, no offense. I just sensed something similar about you, that's all."

"Similar?" Misty looked up from her plate at him.

"Yeah… I mean, similar to me."

"Similar to - ? You mean you-?"

"Yeah. I lost mine too. But I suppose I'm better off than you are; they died when I was two. Can't remember much of them." Ash's voice was cheerful, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

_He's like… me. _ Misty thought. _His eyes, they're so much like mine._

----------_Flashback end-------------------_

The conversation had continued on from there, turning to happier, more cheerful things, away from their separate, sorrowful pasts. The two had then become close friends, gone on several missions together, saved each other's life more than once… Then finally Ash had proposed. Misty had been shocked, but not shocked enough to give her reply.

"Yes."

They were almost married, but then that night came. Their relationship hit rock-bottom; she broke up with Ash not long after. Misty then began to see less of Ash, avoiding him as much as possible.

Footsteps behind her. Misty jolted out of her reverie and whirled around to face the person approaching her, dropping into a fighting stance instinctively. When she saw who it was, her facial expression stiffened and she turned away.

"Go away."

"Misty, we need to talk." Ash's voice floated to her ears. Misty shook her head.

"No, we don't. Now go away." Misty brought her hand up to wipe away her tears as fast as possible, not wishing to show him or anyone for that matter such a weak emotional state.

"Misty, please."

"I said no."

"It wasn't my fault, Misty."

"Not your fault? Whose fault is it then?" Misty turned back to speak face to face with him. "So it isn't your fault that you led those guards to my sisters, not your fault that you slipped away from the guards, knowing that they would eventually find my sisters, is it? No, it isn't your fault that you left my sisters to die, is it? No, it isn't your fault that you chose duty over the lives of your fiancée's sisters, is it?!" Her voice, which had started with a soft note, rose to a shout. Ash stood in front of her, his expression unreadable.

"I will not claim that I am entirely free of guilt," Ash said gravely, "But I will say this: Your sisters were the best fighters the PAA has ever known. I believed that they were more than a match of five guards, and thus obeyed their orders to run after the Chancellor. Yes, Misty," Ash stopped her as she opened her mouth angrily to speak, "I did meet up with your sisters, however briefly. They had told me to go on forward, to not let our quarry escape. They had insisted, and thus I had left, thinking that five guards could not possibly overwhelm your sisters."

"But you were wrong!" Misty shouted angrily.

"Yes, I was wrong. I cannot think of any reason why I was, save for one…"

"What would that be?!" Misty demanded. She was steadily becoming hysterical once more, Ash could see. He knew her well enough for that, and decided not to withhold his suspicions from her; their relationship was bad enough as it was.

"I think that one of the guards was Gary."

Misty stopped. She stared, and then began to laugh. "_Gary_? Impossible. Gary would never have consented to being a mere guard. Everything about him spells out "_Arrogance"_, he would never have been happy with being a lowly guard. Think of better excuses to shift blame, Ash." Misty started to push past him, but Ash held out an arm.

"Listen to me, Misty. I didn't get a very good look at the guards, but one of them had very distinctive hair. Brown, spiky hair."

"So? There are loads of people with that hairstyle – let me go, would you –" Misty began to struggle against his restraining hand.

"Wait, Misty. When coming back after taking care of the mark, I noticed something on the ground. The moonlight shone on it so that it glinted in my eye; I stopped and took a closer look."

"What was it, money? Some coins to fill your cold, black heart?" Misty laughed coldly.

"No, Mist. It was Gary's pendant. That old pendant with the markings on it. I recognized it at once."

"You must have been imagining things –"

"You say there were three corpses and two men standing at the clearing. Why then, were there six guards around the Chancellor when the chase started?"

Misty stopped. Why, indeed? She vaguely remembered seven men running away from her before she lost sight of them in the forest. Strange, that she didn't notice before now…

"When I went back after your sisters were carried from the clearing, the pendant was missing. Signs of a search could be seen in that area; obviously someone had taken time to look for that item. Who else would have known it was there, other than Gary, who had lost that pendant?

"You see, Misty? Gary might have been one of the guards! Gary –"

"Stop." Ash shut up immediately.

"I don't care what or who the guards were. The fact remains that you left my sisters to die while you-"

"I've told you, it was on your sister's own orders that I-"

"Shut up! I don't give a damn! You left my sisters to their deaths! _It's all your fault!"_ Misty turned away from Ash once more and began to cry. Ash said nothing at first, then in a quiet voice said, "It wasn't, Misty. It really wasn't. Please forgive me…"

"Just, go away. Go away."

Ash turned slowly, walked a few steps and halted. Over his shoulder, he said, "I'll still take this mission. I will help you gain vengeance for your parents, and perhaps your sisters. It is the least I can do."

Misty turned. "Why?"

Another pause. Then, "Maybe it's because I still love you. You might not love me any longer, but I still do." Misty stared at his retreating back, speechless.

Her heart felt an unaccustomed quiver of warmth, shut up in its box.


	6. Separation

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Separation**_

Brock looked up as his door opened, admitting a calm and composed Misty. He was surprised that Misty had come back so fast; he had fully expected her to stay away from his office for at least a day, and here she was, back in half an hour.

"Brock, I'm going ahead with this mission. No matter who, or what, my partner is." Misty's voice was firm and clear. Brock nodded; this, at least, he had expected. "I knew you'd come around. Let me call Ash in, and I'll brief – "

"No."

Brock's hand halted on its path to the intercom, an incredulous look appearing on Brock's face.

"No?" Misty flushed slightly. "No, _sir."_

Brock stared hard at the auburn haired girl. The trained assassin had a set look on her features, a look that Brock knew only too well. No persuading her when she was in that mood. Sighing, Brock withdrew his hand to his side.

"All right then, I will brief the two of you separately." He walked to the large screen and pressed a button on the remote next to it. "This, as you well know, is the target – " A picture of Gary flashed on the screen. Misty waved her hand impatiently. "I know who he is, Brock. Get on with it."

Brock's eyes flashed with anger, but it passed in a moment. "Watch your tone, young lady." His tone was mild, but Misty knew it for a rebuke. She flushed again and lowered her head in acknowledgement. "Yes sir." Satisfied, Brock nodded his head and continued.

"His mansion is heavily guarded, by no less than one hundred and thirteen guards. We have, however, information on the times when the guard changes, their normal routes and the best hiding places. Avoid starting any skirmish, as doing so will most definitely alert all the other guards as they each have a wireless. They have been trained to inform first and attack later, making it impossible to remain undetected if spotted. Should any necessary fight occur, aim for their throats - people with a hole in their throats can't talk well. However, the best way would be to take them out in one shot. They patrol in groups of fours, which means that you two would have to handle two each. The best way to kill them would be to attack without them noticing you, with a silenced pistol –"

"I know how to go about my business, sir. Any other information I should require?" Misty was impatient to get it over with. Brock then went on to a detailed explanation of the places of the security cameras and traps, and also how to avoid them. When he was done, an hour had passed.

"That will be all. Any questions?"

"Yes sir. When will the mission take place, and how will we get there?"

"Transport will be provided. As for when…" Brock paused.

"Tomorrow night."

Misty went to bed excited that night. Twenty-four hours later, and she would get the chance to kill the man she had wanted to kill for six years. Twenty-four hours later, she would get her revenge.

Day came and went. Misty donned her sneaking suit, as she had come to call it – A black top which was not loose, yet not too tight to move about in with a hood to hide her red, flaming hair; a black pair of tight-fitting jeans, a black pair of soft-soled shoes, a pair of black gloves and a mask, which was, of course, black as well. When she was done, she could easily become one with the shadows, making her difficult to notice.

She went to the gates of the Headquarters. Ash was already there waiting for her, dressed in similar garments. Misty said nothing as they walked out of the gate together. Ash was silent as well, not knowing what to say to her.

Shortly after leaving HQ, they arrived at the appointed place, a clearing in the surrounding forest. A man stood there with a Pokéball held in his hand. "Sir Ash and Lady Misty, I presume?"

Ash spoke. "Yes."

"I have been instructed to transport you two to the Blues Mansion. This Abra here – " He gestured to the Pokéball held in his fist, "will Teleport you two to the very gates of the Mansion. Once there, the Abra will teleport back immediately. I trust you two can find your way back easily. Are you ready?"

Misty was the one who replied. "Yes."

The clearing faded out of view as the gates of a huge mansion came into focus. Ash and Misty landed smoothly on their feet, facing the large ornate steel gates. They leapt to their feet and jumped into the forest together to avoid detection; two guards were standing right inside the gates, in full view of the two. Luckily, their backs were turned. Behind them, the Abra Teleported away.

Misty was all for carrying out the plan, to just enter the house and do what they had come to do. Ash advised caution, however.

"Misty, if you get caught, this would all be for nothing. Gary knows you; he'd know what you were sent for. Do you seriously think he would le you live?" Ash questioned quietly, in a serious tone. Misty agreed grudgingly; she knew he was right.

"First, let us enter the mansion itself." Ash said confidently.

"And how would we do that, Mr. Expert?" Sarcasm. Ash quickly explained that Brock had actually highlighted several paths into the house to him; Misty was briefly annoyed that Brock had not told her all this. Wiping it from her mind, deciding to concentrate on the mission, they debated for a minute on which route to take. Finally deciding on one, the two set off to circle around the mansion, to the back of it where a hole should be found in the crumbling wall. Once they had reached the spot, they stared.

"_That_ is a hole?" Misty was incredulous. Ash shrugged noncommittally. The "hole" was nothing more than a crack, a sliver of a crevice. Misty glared at Ash, prepared to blame him for this mistake, when Ash suddenly said, "I think we can squeeze through."

Misty was dumbfounded. Squeeze through _that_? All right for him, she thought bitterly. _He_ doesn't have any… Never mind. Misty blushed a little and shook her head. Ash looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Look, no way I can squeeze through _that_. It's impossible. I mean, it's tiny! You probably could, with a lot of difficulty, but I would never be able to." Ash looked at her, swung his gaze to the crack and back at the female in front of him again.

"All right, I admit you can't. We'll just have to find another way in then." Ash began to back away from the wall.

"No, you go on ahead. I'll find another route in." Misty stopped him, placing a hand on his back and steering him towards the hole again.

"What? I can't do that! We're in this together, aren't we? I won't leave you alone." Ash protested. Misty shook her head. "You go in first, and I'll join you later. Do some reconnaissance, check out the surroundings. I'll meet you at this hole in fifteen minutes. No buts! We're doing this _my _way. I'll meet you later." Before Ash could protest any further, Misty turned and walked away.

Moments later, Misty heard footsteps on the grassy ground chasing after her. Misty turned around, prepared to give Ash a scolding, when she felt her mask jerked upwards off her face. Before she knew what was happening, Ash had enfolded her in a hug and glued his lips to hers.

They broke apart what seemed like hours later. Misty pushed Ash away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?! We're on a MISSION here, hello?!" Misty nearly shouted the words out, but remembered to keep her voice down at the last moment. Ash grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know, I just felt like doing that. I love you, Misty. Take care; I don't want to lose you. Not you too." Ash turned on his heel and left hastily.

Misty watched him going away until he faded into the darkness. For a minute she stood there staring after him, recalling the passion in their kiss. Then shaking her head, she moved away in search of another route in.

Minutes passed. Misty had tried three unsuccessful attempts to enter and had been rewarded with nothing but a scratch on her knee when she had fallen from trying to climb a part of the wall. Misty was about to give up and try the hole when she heard footsteps behind her again. She spun, but could see no one. She dropped into a fighting stance, ready to dodge anything, be it a flying kick or a bullet. Waiting for whole minute, she heard and saw nothing unusual. She was about to relax when she heard scuffling towards her right. Spinning around, she got ready to leap at the enemy, and all she saw was a wild rabbit. Misty relaxed.

A blow from behind her hit her hard on the head. It did not feel like metal; it had felt like a knuckle. Misty turned, dazed, trying to get a good look at her opponent, when another blow to the side of her head knocked her to the floor. Misty saw stars, but through them, she caught a glimpse of brown hair before the world blanked out.


	7. Capture

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Capture**_

Figures, chasing after her, wanting her life, thirsting for blood. She ran, ran and ran, non-stop, and still they chased her. Her breath whistled in and out of her lungs. She couldn't go on; her legs felt rubbery and her breathing labored. Still they chased. No, she couldn't stop. She ran on and on, but she could feel herself slowing down. The figures were catching up; she looked over her shoulder, saw one stretch out a black, shadowed hand…

Misty came to consciousness abruptly. Her eyes were wide open in shock; she turned her head around fearfully, looking for the figures that had been chasing her. Instead, she found a solid stone wall. She stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, and then the previous events began to flood back to her.

The first thing she felt when she remembered was pain. Pain everywhere in her body, in the back of her head especially. She attempted to feel herself all over with her hands, to see if any bone was broken, but found that her hands were unable to move. Then she realized that her hands were high above her; looking up she saw her arms chained to the stone wall behind her. Her legs were chained in a similar fashion; she was dangling a few centimeters from the floor. She struggled against her bonds, but it was useless; the iron chains were too thick and too heavy for her to snap. She gave up, and then surveyed the room she was in.

A single ceiling lamp dimly illuminated the dark room. There was no furniture at all; the room was threadbare. She shivered slightly; there was a draft in the room, giving it a bone-piercing chill. All in all, it was a singularly unattractive and uninteresting room. Except…

Misty stared hard at a particularly dark corner of the room. She had seen something glint, only for a split second. Something golden. Then she noticed the man's silhouette; strange that she hadn't before then. Whoever this man was, he was adept at hiding. Misty kept her silence, still staring at the man hard, trying to distinguish other traits from that man.

There it was again. That glint. Misty was sure of it now. It was a golden pendant, one which was dangling on a chain around that man's neck. Squinting her eyes, she still could not see the man's features, but she barely managed to see the spiky brown hair that person had. And then she realized who it was.

"Ah, recognized me I see." Misty had hoped she was wrong, but the overconfident, cocky voice told her she wasn't.

Gary walked out from beneath the shadows. "You _are _one of the PAA's finest. Not many have been able to see me when I choose to hide myself, let alone tell who I am. Not many at all." Misty glared hard at him. Gary gave a little laugh.

"Oh, if looks could kill, my dear girl, you'd have my head hanging from your trophy belt by now. But no worries, my dear, I don't intend to harm you. Yet." That smirk… How Misty hated that expression, especially coming from _his_ face. Gary walked another step closer, and Misty renewed her struggle against her chains. She wondered where her gloves were; no doubt he had taken them. Looking down, Misty saw that her Pokéballs were missing too. No surprise there.

"It's no use, dear girl. I made those chains myself, and they're the sturdiest pair I've ever seen. You see, I knew that one day you would come after me like all of the other PAA agents. You of all people were most likely to challenge me. I'm just wondering why you haven't been here before this…" Gary's tone was mocking, insulting even. Misty's brain seethed with anger, but she kept her silence. Gary paid no heed to it and continued, but his eyes were fixed on her face.

"But of course… That Commander of yours wouldn't have given you this mission if he could have helped it. That stupid Brock… Too overprotective of you, I say. I believe he actually thought that after a longer period of time you would be better prepared to take me on! Moronic, isn't he?" Another smirk. Misty couldn't stand it any longer.

"Don't insult my god-brother, you useless filth!" Misty spat. Gary just laughed again.

"_God-brother? _You thought of him as your _god-brother?_ Come on, surely you aren't that dense. He's harbored feelings for you the first time he met you, eight years ago! Tell me you knew that?" Gary's mocking laughter echoed off the walls off the room.

Misty was stunned. Brock liked her? She never knew that. He had given no indication that he had liked her as anything more than a sister before... Misty came back to her current situation when her head was suddenly jerked up by the hair, to look full into her hated enemy's face.

"I can't blame him, though; you are a pretty little thing…" Gary smirked again and let go of her hair, then stepped back to survey her with a critical eye. Misty flushed, than was immediately furious with herself for doing so. Angrily, she retorted, "And what would _you _know of our Commander, you bastard?"

Gary threw back his head and laughed, long and loudly. "What would I know? Why, Misty, I thought you knew. I was in that pathetic organization long before you were, girl. I was the best in my time. Legendary, you could call it. And then I left it seven years ago, to seek my fortune. I was close to your parents, you know that? They had left a part of their immense fortune to me in their wills. When I left the organization I needed some cash to start my fortune ya know, and well your parents just wouldn't die."

Misty couldn't believe it. "So you killed them?! You killed my parents for money?!"

"I guess you _could _say that." Gary's smirk was wider and more malicious than usual.

"You son of a -! You murdered my parents for THAT?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Misty screamed. She jerked against her chains again and again, lunging towards that laughing face with all her might, but the metal would not yield.

"Temper, Misty. You're _mine _now; just remember that you're under _my_ control. _I _decide whether you live, or you die." Gary cupped her chin in his hand and forced it to face him.

"I don't give a damn! I'll kill you even if it costs my life!" Misty was thoroughly hysterical.

"Tsk tsk. How noisy. I think I'll silence you… with this!" With that, Gary brought his lips forward to meet hers.

Misty struggled, but Gary's hand was strong and firm; she could not break loose. She felt his tongue attempt to break into her mouth; she let it in and bit down hard.

With a startled oath, Gary drew back, clutching his mouth. Drips of blood started to flow from between his fingers. Unable to speak, Gary slapped Misty hard across the face several times. The world began to fade from Misty's eyes; she struggled to stay awake, but could only manage a dizzied state. Rage flared in the spiky haired man's eyes.

"You -!" Gary could say little more than that. Enraged, Gary strode to the corner where he had been standing in earlier before, stooped over and picked up a gun. Misty recognized it as hers, but her brain was unable to register neither panic nor fear. She saw the pistol aimed at her, heard Gary yell out "Now you _pay!",_ but her mind didn't register that either. All she could think of was Ash.

Misty closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the pistol which would end her life. Drawing Ash's face in her mind, she held on to it tight and prepared for death.


	8. Looking Death in the Face

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Looking Death in the Face**_

Misty closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the pistol which would end her life. Drawing Ash's face in her mind, she held on to it tight and prepared for death. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she gazed at the man she loved – and still did – in her mind's eye, knowing she would never see him again.

BANG.

Misty squeezed her eyes even tighter, waiting for the impact that would end it all.

It never came. Instead, sounds of splintering wood were heard, and intense heat flooded the room. Misty fearfully opened one eye to look at what was happening. Gary no longer pointed a gun at her head; in fact, he no longer held one. A clatter on the floor a split second later made her look down to see Gary's gun spinning near her.

"_Misty!_"

Misty couldn't believe it. It was him. His voice. Misty turned in the direction of it, to see the face which she had believed she would never see again. She felt her eyes grow watery once again.

Ash stood in the doorway, a silhouette against the raging flames which were behind him. A Charizard stood behind him, keeping the flames blocking the corridor well in check. Next to him stood his Pikachu, that ever-trusty Pokémon who had been Ash's partner for years. It was on all fours, growling and crackling with electricity, glaring straight at Gary.

"_You!"_ Gary cried out.

"What have you done to Misty, you bastard?!" Ash shouted in reply. His hand went to the Pokéballs which hung from his belt; Gary's did the same. Both hands came away clutching a red and white sphere, and then stopped, each surveying his opponent carefully.

"I've waited for this for a long time, Gary." Ash said, in a low, dangerous tone which Misty had never heard from him before.

"Ah, so have I." Gary replied haltingly. Evidently his tongue still hurt, enough to keep him from speaking well anyway. Misty took some satisfaction in that. Continuing in his mocking tone, Gary went on, "We've never had a direct confrontation before, have we?"

"Never. Today will be our first and last time, Gary."

"Agreed. However, the outcome is pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I hope you take losing well, Gary." No reply this time, just another mocking laugh. Then both fell silent, not taking their eyes off their adversaries' face.

"Ready whenever you are, Ash."

"Same to you."

Suddenly, both men leaped backwards, raising their hands in unison, and then flung the Pokéball each carried into the space between them. Two red shapes began to take form, then the two Pokémon materialized.

"Too bad, Ash! But you should know that Dark types can thrash all Psychics!" Gary crowed in triumph as he saw which Pokémon Ash had sent out: his Alakazam. Gary on the other hand, had released his Umbreon, which looked every bit as smug as his owner. Misty hated it at first sight.

"We'll see about that! Alakazam, _Psychic_!" The great bearded Pokémon placed its two spoons together in the shape of a cross, aimed it at the black feline and, with a loud "_Alaka!"_ shot wave upon wave of mental energies at it. Gary's Umbreon stood its ground upon command of its master, taking the full brunt of the attack. After the attack was fully over, however, the Pokémon did not seem like it had taken any damage at all.

"Was that the best you can do, Ash? Ha! You're worse than I thought! Umbreon, _Faint Attack_!" With a sharp, ululating cry, Gary's Pokémon shot at its opponent, fading into darkness as it went. Sensing the oncoming onslaught, Ash commanded, "Alakazam! Teleport around the room! Don't let Umbreon hit you!" His Pokémon obliged, and began to warp around the room continuously. Eventually, Umbreon came back into view, having exhausted itself completely from dashing around after Alakazam.

"Not bad, Ash! Normally you can't dodge a Faint Attack, but you seem to have managed it pretty well. But how do you intend to take on my Umbreon?"

"Alakazam, _Psychic_!" Again, the two spoons clattered together and waves of mental power shot at the Umbreon.

"It's no use, Ash! Umbreon, stand your ground!" And again, the black cat braced itself for the impact. After the attack passed, Umbreon still stood as strong as ever.

"You're dumber than I thought, Ash. You of all people should know that Psychic attacks do next to nothing on Dark types! Umbreon, _Shadow Ball_!" Opening its mouth, Gary's Pokémon began to gather energy around it, then shot a ball of utter darkness at Alakazam. Just before it connected, the large Psychic Pokémon vanished once more in a flash of white light, only to materialize behind the Dark cat.

And so it went on, Alakazam Teleporting around the room and aiming Psychic attacks while Umbreon kept on attacking with various techniques, yet none of the lethal attacks managed to even scratch Ash's Pokémon. Misty had no idea what Ash was doing; surely he had taught Alakazam other attacks than Psychic and Teleport. Why was he doing this?

After another two minutes of this endless circle, Gary ordered, "Moonlight!" Umbreon raised its face and began to absorb energy from around it, preparing to heal itself, when Ash suddenly shouted out, "Alakazam! _Hypnosis_!" The two spoons rose once more, this time not in a cross but parallel to each other, and the eyes of the Alakazam began to glow red, drawing Umbreon's unresisting gaze to it.

"_No!_" Gary cried out in dismay as he finally realized what Ash had been up to. It dawned on Misty as well; Ash had been aiming for the exact moment when Umbreon would be using Moonlight on itself, when it was weakest and most vulnerable to attack. Umbreon's eyes began to droop, then it laid its head down on its paws and fell asleep. Gary drew out his Pokéball to call it back, but Ash was too fast for him; before Gary's hand even reached his belt, Alakazam had already used Dream Eater on Gary's Umbreon, sucking what life energies it had left from it. What Gary managed to recall was a fainted Umbreon.

"Damn you, Ash!" Gary shouted as he reached for a second Pokéball.

"No you don't! Pikachu, _Thunderbolt!_" Ash cried out. His Pikachu leaped high into the air and unleashed a large bolt of electricity at the spiky-haired man.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Gary arched backwards as millions of volts ran through his body, electrocuting him thoroughly. When Pikachu landed on the floor, Gary stumbled and nearly toppled over, but managed to somehow keep his balance. Angrily, his hand shot towards his Pokéballs once more, but Ash shouted another command. "Alakazam, _Confusion! Now!_"

"AlakaZAM!" The two spoons rose and settled in a horizontal line, again parallel to each other, and Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as it focused its mental energies not at Gary, but at Gary's Pokéballs. Gary's hand was repelled with a startled oath as he watched his Pokéballs float upwards towards to ceiling, high out of his reach. In a last desperate attempt, Gary flung himself after his fallen gun. Not expecting this, Ash couldn't react fast enough, but Misty did.

Throughout the entire fight Misty had been attempting to reach the gun below her, but as she was dangling from the floor all she could manage was just touch it with her foot. As she saw Gary's Pokéballs float into the air, she had somehow known that he would go after his gun; it seemed like the natural thing to do. Thus as Gary's outstretched hand lunged for the fallen weapon, Misty stretched as far as she could and kicked it as far as her chains would allow her. The gun went spinning away from both of them, to a corner of the room, where its impact with the wall triggered the gun, and a bullet ricocheted harmlessly against the hard stone. With a howl of dismay, Gary stood up and drew his fist back, aiming for the piece of bone between Misty's eyes. Misty knew that spot well; with a hard enough impact, one could die from a blow there.

"You're coming with me, girl!" Gary yelled. His fist flew forward, only to bounce against Pikachu's Light Screen. Gary howled again, this time in pain. He was brought up short by the sight of Ash pointing his own gun at his head.

"It's over, Gary." Gary slowly brought his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Ash, old friend, you don't want to do this…"

"Wrong, Gary. I _do _want to do this. Especially after what you did to my Misty."

"But Ash –"

"Enough. Goodbye, Gary." Ash's eyes were full of hatred as he squeezed the trigger.

BANG.

Misty could hardly believe it as she saw Gary's form topple in front of her. It seemed like it was in slow motion, Gary's body fell so slowly. When Misty heard the slam of his body against floor, Misty began to cry.

Ash moved swiftly to her side. Ordering Alakazam to see to her chains, his voice was full of concern as he hovered over the woman he loved. "Misty, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No. No, it's just… It's hard to believe… That it's all over… At last… At long last…" Misty gulped in breath after breath, trying to stop her tears. As her bindings came apart and fell link by link to the floor, Ash enfolded her in a huge bear hug.

"It's all right, Misty. Go ahead and cry. It's all over." Ash muttered soothingly. After a few moments, Misty got her composure back, then pushed Ash away from her gently. Ash let go of her, surprised. Ash looked down at the auburn-haired girl's face, the face of his love. Misty stared back, then they moved forward to join in a heated kiss. On the floor next to them, Ash's Pikachu looked away, embarrassed.

After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart. "We can't stay here forever. The rest of the guards will be here soon." Misty whispered.

Without removing his eyes from her face, Ash called back his Charizard, which was still guarding the door and his Pikachu, then said softly, "Bring us home, Alakazam."

As the two began to vanish in the white light, their mouths found each other once more.


	9. Aftermath

**Old Loves, Old Hatreds**

_**Aftermath**_

Brock sat at his heavy wooden desk, his hands folded in front of him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could hardly believe what he had done. He had sent his god-sister – no, the woman he had fallen for on a mission, a mission which was far more dangerous than any he had ever handled before. What if Misty did not return alive? What if she had failed in her mission and Gary had killed her, just as Gary had killed her sisters?

Yes, Brock knew that Gary was amongst the guards who had been guarding the Chancellor that night. He had suspected it, when he had heard the brief and sketchy details of that night, given by an unwilling Ash Ketchum. He had noticed what Ash and Misty, in their grief, had overlooked; the number of guards found dead and the number of guards who had been guarding the Chancellor from the start did not tally. A highly suspicious fact, and coupled with the shocking news that the Waterflower sisters had lost to five bodyguards was enough to bring Brock's attention to the case.

He did his homework, by looking up the Chancellor's bodyguard list. Being the Commander of the PAA helped a lot in such situations; there were always strings to pull to get information. Sure enough, one Gary Blues had gone into the Chancellor's employ, half a year before the assassination.

Brock often wondered. Had Gary known that the PAA would make its move against the Chancellor of Britain? If he had, how did he get his information, and from where?

Brock's thoughts wandered back to Misty. He admitted to himself with a wry smile that he was worried about her, the woman who had never needed his protection and had climbed to such a reputable status all by herself. What if-

_No._ Brock shook his head, disgusted at himself. _I must trust that she will be fine. After all, I sent the Association's best along with her. She'll be fine._ But another worry slowly grew within him, a deep, dark thought.

What if she returned, but had once again gone to the arms of Ash Ketchum?

He did not have much time brood about it, however, as a sudden flash of white light caused him to utter a cry of astonishment. He shielded his eyes while his boot moved swiftly with unerring accuracy towards the button which would summon a dozen of the Association's finest into the room, ready to apprehend or kill any intruder. It stopped however, when he recognized the many figures which materialized in front of him.

Two of them were figures belonging to Pokémon; a yellow furred mouse and a large bearded humanoid. Both Pikachu and Alakazam were looking embarrassedly away from the other two figures, both of which were human and locked in a very intimate kiss.

Brock's face was a conflict of emotions as he sat frozen in his chair. Relief shone, of course, but there was another feeling rising within him which he could not explain, one which he had not felt for years.

The two did not seem to notice Brock at all, giving Brock time to get his emotions back under control once more. Clearing his throat, Brock stood up. The two people started, and sprang guiltily apart, faces flushed red.

"Alakazam! What are we doing here?" Ash rebuked his Pokémon. He was given a sheepish look which told him clearly that it had made a mistake in its Teleportation. With a grunt of disgust he called back his Pokémon.

"Well. I see that you two have completed your mission." Brock managed to get the words out, albeit with a great deal of effort.

"Y… yes sir. The mission was a success." Misty stammered, still embarrassed from being seen kissing Ash in front of her god-brother.

"Then I take it… that Gary Blues is dead?"

"Yes sir. That would be correct." Ash said, using formality to cover up his awkwardness.

Brock gave them a hard look, causing the two of them to look away from him, color flooding their faces once more. Brock gritted his teeth and said, "Congratulations. If you'll excuse me-" With long strides he covered the distance between him and the door quickly and jerked the metal open. The door slammed shut, leaving the two to stare at each other in confusion.

Brock strode fast and furiously, making his way to a washroom nearby. As luck would have it, the bathroom was deserted; he went in and shut the door behind him. He stared hard into the mirror, thoughts racing.

So they had resolved their differences. Once again, they were lovers. Once again, _Ash Ketchum_ had stolen the light of his life away from him.

Brock knew the feeling which was boiling over inside him, knew it well. It was jealousy, jealousy at that insufferable young man who had stolen his love not once, but twice. Yet, times when the two of them had helped each other out, had watched each other's back stood in the way of that jealousy's growth. A part of him hated Ash Ketchum; another part loved him still as a friend.

Brock didn't know what to feel anymore.

The door swung open slowly. Brock straightened hastily, trying to make it look as if he had been sorting out his hair, when he saw who it was who had entered the room. He stopped, then tried to put on a cheerful face as he turned around.

"Why Ash. Need to washroom as well? I thought you'd be busy keeping Misty company." Try as he might, Brock could not keep the acid out of his voice. Ash's eyes widened, then turned hard. He bolted the door to the bathroom, then turned back to face his Commander.

"We need to talk, Brock."

"No, as a matter of fact there is nothing I have to say to you." _Or rather too much that I can't admit to myself._

"Have a care, Brock. You went out of your office like the devil was behind you after our most successful mission yet and you tell me nothing's wrong? What's eating you?"

"…There's nothing you need to know about me, Ash. Nothing. Now if you'll get out of the way, I'll return to my office now."

"Brock-"

"Get out of the way, Red. Now." The Commander's tone was dangerous, and the use of Ash's codename spoke volumes. Nonetheless Ash stood his ground. Brock pushed past Ash and stretched out a hand towards the bolt keeping the door shut.

"Brock, I know you love Misty."

The outstretched hand stopped dead in its tracks. The older man turned around slowly, to face his subordinate. His face mirrored his clashing emotions, as he carefully asked, "And where did you hear this piece of news from?"

Ash sighed. "Misty told me. She said Gary had said it. Is… Is it true? Do you love her, Brock?"

Brock considered his options carefully. He could lie, or tell the truth. The cold, calculating instincts which had kept the man alive throughout the years began to kick in once more. Lying would do nothing but bring more pain to the three of them in the future. He could foresee the look of anger on Ash's face when he found out, the situation the three of them would be in… No, lying was not an option.

"Yes, I love her. I've loved her from the day I met her. I've loved her ever since I took her under my care. I've loved her like I have loved no other, and then you came along and destroyed any hope I have harbored in my heart for us. I knew… I knew when you came back tonight, that things were once again as it was years ago. That you two loved one another once more, and I could do nothing about it.

I'm ashamed to admit, that when I heard about your breakup, a part of me was… overjoyed. It meant that I once again stood a chance with her, now that you were no longer in the picture. I hated that side of me, hated it with every part of my soul, but the fact remains that I was happy."

Ash was stunned. This was a side of Brock he had never known before, an emotional side to the friend he had known for years, a stark contrast to the cold-hearted assassin he knew to be his Commander.

"Can you imagine how I felt, Ash, when I saw the two of you materializing in my office tonight, kissing and locked in an embrace? I… I…" Brock seemed to have run out of words to say. The two men stood looking at each other, and an awkward silence fell between the two.

"I'm sorry." Brock said abruptly, then turned to leave. He laid his hand on the chain bolting the door shut, and was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I never knew you felt that way, Brock. I really didn't know. If you want me to, I can-"

"Can what?" Brock interrupted him once again and turned around in anger, causing the younger man to hop back in surprise. "Can step aside for me, so that she and I could be happy together? Can disappear from our lives, like you never existed? Are you blind, Ash? She loves you, in a way which she could never love me. Only you can bring her happiness." The last was spoken in a whisper, a voice which Ash hardly heard.

"You're the better man for her."

Brock fell silent. Jerking the door open, he left Ash to stand alone in the washroom. He had not gotten far, however, when he once again felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Ash's voice came from behind him.

"You're right. I am the better man for her. It's just… I'm sorry, Brock. I never knew things would turn out this way... If I had known, things might have been different."

"Well. You didn't, and neither would it have made a difference. There is… no need to be sorry." Brock closed his eyes. "As long as she is happy…" Then he rounded on the agent. "If you make her cry, for any reason, I won't let you off. You know that, don't you?"

"I won't. I swear to it on my life." Brock stared hard into Ash's eyes. Satisfied, he grunted and turned around, leaving Ash to stare at Brock's retreating back.

----------------------

_Ash and Misty left the PAA immediately after the mission ended, to live a life of recluse in Ash's hometown, Pallet Town. They got married soon after, in front of only a few friends; Brock was one of them. As the years went by, the couple did not leave their town very many times, but Brock visited several times. Ash and Misty sometimes missed their once active lifestyle, but they were content._

A/N: AFTER TWO YEARS, THIS STORY HAS FINALLY ENDED. HOORAY! This story was first written in June 2005, and I've only gotten around to completing this two years later in June 2007. To everyone out there, I am very, extremely, comprehensively and utterly sorry about the two year delay!

I know the ending is a little abrupt, but I seem to have writer's block nearing the end. I might re-write the ending again or perhaps even come up with a whole new chapter. Who knows?

Until next time people!


End file.
